Musings of a Marimo
by Aku Maru
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on inside the stoic swordsman's head? Zoro has his moments of profound thought as well as his absolute insanity driving his actions. The world through Zoro's eyes. Next- On Seagulls: Why are the Marines represented by a SEAGULL?
1. Sense of Direction

**Disclaimer**: The setting, characters, and plotline belong to Eiichiro Oda's creative mind. I am merely speculating on intention and meaning.

**Author's Note:** After a little thought I decided to move this piece into its own collection. I have others that will eventually join in this collection, but like the others I do not know when I'll be updating. Likely only when something interesting comes my way.

**Summary:** Being lost was relative most of the time. Zoro and his thoughts on what being lost means.

**Timing: **Post-Timeskip. Could theoretically be anytime

**Sense of Direction**

Being lost was relative most of the time. It wasn't like they had a specific time when they had to meet each other. And he always found his way to them eventually. Privately, Zoro knew he did get lost on occasion. But most of the time he ended up where they needed him rather than where they expected him. He honestly saw no point in getting fussy because turning left felt more right than turning right.

They all overreacted anyway. So what if he had found himself in a jungle rather than along the beach while taking a walk. And the map clearly had their destination on the right. When people told him to go north, what else was he to do when there was no more north to go? Up was the logical choice. And it wasn't his fault his swim landed him in the middle of the plains. Plus when he actually thought about it, having him lead the party usually avoided ambushes, like those Marines that had been ready to shoot them the moment they exited the stairs to the brig. That had been a big surprise when he found out about first the absence of guards when Sanji and Luffy entered then later about the mass of guns aimed for the door they had used. It was luck that guided his steps. He did not need to know where to go when fate placed him where he had to be. When they overreacted and tried to correct his course, that was when trouble came.

When he went for a walk, it wasn't just to stretch his legs after being cooped up on a ship in close quarters with a bunch of idiots. The moments of solitude and the absent minded movement allowed for thought. Deep thoughts. Sometimes he thought on various battle techniques or sword forms. Which attacks had proven to be worth perfecting, which needed changing. Sometimes he thought on history and his promises. Kuina was first and foremost in his mind. Luffy a close second. He had made promises to each of them that had changed his life. Sometimes he thought on Mihawk and the distance he had to achieve. All the other swordsmen he had fought were nothing compared to the greatest. But at least now he knew how far he had to travel. These walks let him clear his head and focus on what was important. No idiot cook, no greedy navigator, no attentive doctor, no childish captain. No general ruckus to cloud his head with annoyance. These walks kept him on track.

When he went for these walks, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. He would arrive where he needed to be eventually. And his surroundings all looked the same after awhile. People posed a threat and they needed to be watched, but the background? The scenery wasn't going to kill him. And when he didn't feel a threat he could zone out and focus.

So he wasn't getting lost. He couldn't get lost when he had no destination. And when he did have a destination the directions he was given never made sense. How could he possibly be expected to understand directions when everything looked the same? He just left it alone and trusted his luck to guide him. Life really was more interesting that way. And now that he had joined with Luffy he no longer felt lost. Being with this crew must have been fate, because no matter what happened he always found his way back to them. And if he could always find them, why did it matter if he took some detours along the way?

Of course there were also times when he just didn't care where others directed him. He knew the shortest distance between him and where he needed to go was a straight line and damn them if they tried to make him go somewhere else. If he needed to, he could cut an opening wherever he needed one. It was one thing Luffy understood. He went where he wanted, guided by the wind and waves. Zoro chose his directions out of convenience and instinct. And whatever best suited him at the time was what he went with.

So when Zoro eyed the two ships in front of him, he knew which one was the fisherman's boat. He had been on those small rowboats often enough to know that there was no comfortable way to take a nap on them. The other gigantic ship was clearly a pirate's ship but the curve of the rail and the sheer width was perfect to recline on. He didn't know how long it would take for the fisherman to gather what he needed to fish. So Zoro simply leapt on the railing of the large ship and dozed off. He was waiting for the other crew members to arrive so it didn't matter how long he took. When they arrived, he would know. He would find them. That was fate. And he would never be lost while fate guided him.


	2. On Seagulls

**Author's Note:** I am aware that the flag that burned on Enies Lobby was a World Government Flag. However since the Marines also were stationed on the island I am certain a Marine Flag would be visible somewhere on the island.

**Summary:** While staring at the blue symbol on a white field, one Straw Hat crewmember dwells on why the mascot for the Marines is a seagull.

**On Seagulls**

There they were, standing on a tower gate in Enies Lobby. The one place a pirate should never stand. The gap between them and CP9 seemed infinite and still strangely close. They could see Nico Robin. See her tears. See her fears. But she was still too far away to reach. It wasn't necessarily his choice to come. And it wasn't his choice to make. So he stood there willing to do whatever needed to be done.

The conversation was only mildly interesting to him. Instead he eyed the flag fluttering behind the Government Agents. Taunting them. Claiming this island for Justice. What Justice? The government saw justice where others saw tyranny. Luffy would never agree with their idea of justice. Neither would any member of this crew. He would get his chance to cut some sense into these CP9 agents soon enough. Show them that their flag meant next to nothing. Seagulls… Really?

It was one of those issues that remained in the back of his head, popping up at weird times. Why did the Marines choose a Seagull of all creatures to represent them? Seagulls were nothing more than greedy, loud, angry birds. There was nothing majestic about them. Scavengers of the coast, they ate and stole anything in sight. Bullies of the seas. They pushed out other birds to get what they wanted. Though come to think of it, the Seagull was a very accurate bird to represent the Marines. They had a lot in common. But Zoro didn't think that was the intention.

No, Zoro did not think the Marines would appreciate being called a bully or a scavenger or a rat with wings. They claimed to have the lofty goal of Justice on their side. And considering some of the pirates sailing the seas, they might have the right idea. However protecting people from the bloodthirsty villains did not mean they were allowed to do what the hell they felt like the rest of the time. Just look at the corruption running rampant through their hierarchy. Captain Morgan was a great example of how sheer power turned to terror when directed on the innocents. Give a man authority to do what he wants and watch the world fall apart. Not to forget the greed of Captain Nezumi and his agreement with Arlong. That man had worked freely with a pirate just to gain some gold. Not much justice in that acquaintance. And he still hadn't gotten over the selfishness of Commodore Nelson. How did that gluttonous pig even attain any kind of rank? What was more was that he was willing to kill innocents and his own men for his stupid desires.

Not only did the Marines have insane commanders, they also had insane definitions of Justice. What the hell was Absolute Justice anyway? And who gave anyone the right to annihilate an entire island with their Buster Call? So far what Zoro had seen of these Marines was no better than the Pirates that roamed the seas. He certainly hoped Coby would turn out better than some of the officers they had come across. And as much as he disliked Smoker, at least that Marine Captain had a decent understanding of the word Justice. People weren't good or evil based on what they called themselves or what rumors were spread about them.

He understood that better than most. Being called a Demon and being feared as much as any pirate had helped Zoro understand the plight Robin was in. How could a child cause as much damage as the rumors stated? They knew most of the truth now. She did not deserve the animosity that had been directed towards her. And Zoro could now commend Luffy for his judge of character.

And because of this, Zoro would not let these Seagulls take away something precious to them all. These bastard birds of the sea could just rot in the pile of filth they created.


End file.
